


The Spy Always Gets the Girl by Perpetual Motion [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Spy Always Gets the Girl by Perpetual Motion read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: Peggy and Angie settle into life in that huge, ridiculous house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Always Gets the Girl by Perpetual Motion [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spy Always Gets the Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527915) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



[The Spy Always Gets the Girl by Perpetual Motion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3527915)  
Fandom: Agent Carter  
Pairing: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli  
Summary: Peggy and Angie settle into life in that huge, ridiculous house.  
Link: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bAgent%20Carter%5d%20The%20Spy%20Always%20Gets%20the%20Girl.mp3)


End file.
